


Mermaids are People, Too

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Once Madness 2.0 [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Gen, POV Female Character, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On being a mermaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mermaids are People, Too

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 6 May 2015  
> Word Count: 99  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 11 Once Madness challenge  
> Series: Once Madness 2.0  
> Summary: On being a mermaid.  
> Spoilers: Just consider everything we know about Ariel fair game.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Ariel is one of those characters that I'm of two minds over. I kind of don't like her, but I kind of do. That's partially because of the whole Joanna Garcia-Swisher thing. I really didn't think she could pull it off after Cheyenne, but she kind of does. I think I just need more background on Ariel before I can really decide if I like her or not.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: None, so all mistakes are mine.

You think it's easy,  
Just swimming fathoms below  
With all of the fish.  
Occasionally you'd see  
One of us breach the surface.

You think we're pretty,  
But lacking intelligence,  
Like the fish you eat.  
That's not the case, not at all.  
We're just as smart as you are.

I am just like you,  
I just live underwater.  
And have a finned tail.  
I grew up like people do,  
Learned to swim like you would walk.

You just don't get it.  
Everything else is lesser  
Human beings,  
Or so you like to believe.  
I'm here to say that's not true.


End file.
